degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3284502-20150213153917/@comment-5261392-20150214175906
I apologize that this post is a day late, but unfortunately I wasn't able to access a computer and this is the first time I'm able to comment on this thread, which I wanted to do on behalf of the other admins, mods, and everyone else involved. Camille, Lauren, and Cam hit the nail right on the head with their posts and I agree with everything they said, but I still wanted to contribute to this discussion since I was involved. First of all, I do not like how some people are placing all the blame on CC. She was not the only one who was involved with this nor was it a spur of the moment decision. Lizzy getting demodded was something that's been discussed over the course of several weeks, where the admins and mods had multiple chats and other users provided evidence as to why they did not feel comfortable with Lizzy being chat mod. There were several reports of her making offensive comments in the chat, abusing her powers, and getting into arguments with people. Cam warned her several times to knock off the behavior, but she continued with it and as a result, her title of being a chat mod was taken away. Don't get me wrong. We all love Lizzy as a person. I think she is sweet, bright, funny, and strong, but we cannot let our personal feelings for her get in the way of doing what is right on the wiki. Lizzy wasn't doing the correct job as a mod. If anyone wants to know specific details of why the admins/mods/other users feel this way, feel free to ask any one of us. We are not trying to drive Lizzy off the wiki, hurt her feelings, or make her feel like she doesn't belong, because that is NOT the case. She's just not fit for this position, or at least for the time being. I'm sorry if this is a sensitive point, but I don't like how the word "favoritism" is being thrown around her. I don't see any favoritism or bias around here. Lizzy was given mod status and after trouble that had been going on with her and chat for weeks (and it was brought up to her attention multiple times), it was taken away. It would be biased if A) we took Lizzy's rights away because we didn't like her personally or B) if we kept Lizzy as chat mod despite her abusing her power and offending several people on the wiki and not following Cam's instruction because we liked her as a person. Neither of those were the case. She wasn't fit for being chat mod and was given several warnings before her status was taken away. Now, I agree that Lizzy should have been invited to the chat where the final decision was made and we all apologize for that, but in all fairness, admins have had this discussion of what she had to stop doing to continue being a chat moderator. It's not like she was never warned. Unfortunately, what's been done is done. This isn't to say Lizzy will never have the chance to gain her status back but for many reasons I won't publicize on here, she can't have it for now. I'm sorry for anyone's feelings who have been hurt and I hope none of you take this to heart; the admins and mods are just doing what's best for the wiki and I hope you all understand that.